Movie Night
by richonnesmints
Summary: Chimney and Maddie talk about their love for movies... romantic movies.


**A/N: So, for this, I really tried to use popular movies that everyone has most likely heard of, but if you haven't heard of them, it's okay! It doesn't really have anything to do with the story. They only talk about one movie plot, and they basically explain it themselves, but I'll go ahead and include a small summary of it at the end.**

The ending credits to the A Good Day to Die Hard rolled down the screen. That was the fifth and final movie of the Die Hard franchise.

After they had watched they first one on Christmas day, Maddie had suggested that they should watch the rest of them and she was sure that had made Chimney's entire year.

"That was so good," Maddie said as she looked over at Chimney.

"Thank you!" He shouted, a little too loud.

Maddie laughed at how excited he was.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's just that no one ever likes this one, and it's arguably one of the best movies in the entire franchise."

"I thought it was really great," Maddie said.

Chimney smiled at her.

"I really love how you always like the same movies I do," he said.

"You have good taste."

"We have good taste," Chimney corrected her. "But it just makes me happy to know that you're not bored out of your mind whenever we watch movies."

"Chim…" Maddie trailed off as she gave him a sad smile.

She always had so much fun when she was with Chimney. In fact, hanging out with him was the highlight of her days.

"I need you to know that I never get bored when I'm with you," she told him after a moment.

"That's good to know," he said, giving her a smile.

"Really, Chimney. You're probably the most interesting person I know," Maddie admitted.

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay. Now you're being too nice."

He thought she was just trying to be nice by telling him he was interesting, and Maddie couldn't have that.

What was she going to do with him?

Maddie just stared at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Chimney asked as he raised his hand to wipe off his mouth.

Maddie couldn't stop herself from smiling as she shook her head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You don't believe me," Maddie said.

She turned her lips into a pout and Chimney shook his head.

"Maddie….you know that I can't stand to see you sad, even when you're pretending. Don't do that to me," Chimney begged.

"Believe me," Maddie said before she began to pout again.

Chimney let out a sigh. "Okay then, what about this? Would you believe me if I told you that you are not only the most interesting person I know, but the most interesting person I've ever known in my entire life?"

Maddie's mouth fell open, but she immediately closed it and nibbled on her cheek.

Chimney had a point.

She wouldn't believe him at all.

"No," Maddie said truthfully after a few seconds.

"See? No one ever believes anyone whenever they say they're interesting. That's one thing people don't believe about themselves," Chimney said before smiling at her. "And with that, I rest my case."

"Is that really how you feel about me... or were you just saying it to prove a point?" Maddie asked.

She had to know; it would've bothered her for the rest of her life if she hadn't asked.

"I definitely wasn't trying to just prove a point. That's really how I feel… about you," Chimney confirmed.

Maddie nodded and averted her eyes to the tv. The movie was back on the main menu.

"So, what if we just meet in the middle? I'll believe you if you believe me. I really want you to believe me, Maddie… because I would never lie to you about anything," Chimney said after a few moments of silence.

Maddie turned her head so she could meet his gaze. She looked at him… she really took a good look at his whole face, starting at his eyes, down to nose, to his lips, and the smile that was for her and only her.

God, Chimney was so important to her.

"I believe you," Maddie said.

Chimney smiled. "I believe you too."

Maddie found herself staring at Chimney's face a little too much, and a part of her was glad when he cleared his throat and stood up.

He grabbed the remotes to the tv and dvd player and walked over to the stand they both sat on. He got out the dvd and placed it in its case and turned back to look at Maddie.

"We should really start watching movies you like," Chimney suggested. "I don't want it to seem like we have to watch what I like all the time. It's not fair."

Maddie shrugged. "I don't mind watching your favorites."

"I know, but tell me some of yours."

Maddie used to love movies as a kid and even when she was a teenager, but the older she got, the less she cared about them. She didn't exactly have time for movies, and Doug never wanted to watch them with her. So, movies were something that faded away from Maddie's interests.

She had only recently gotten into movies again and that was because of Chimney. She watched many different movies from many different genres and of course, she had a few favorites. She couldn't believe one in particular. She really had a passion for romantic comedies and just romance in general.

And honestly, that surprised Maddie because her and romance hadn't exactly been a good match. The amazing love stories and fairy tales that were depicted in those movies had never been a part of her life.

But the more she watched romantic comedies, the more she believed in romance and love and wanted something that felt like make believe. She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet. She felt like she deserved that much, especially after everything she had went through.

To be honest, Maddie wondered if she believed in all of those things again because of Chimney...

"Chim, I wouldn't make you sit here and watch anything I like. You wouldn't enjoy it at all," she said.

"Try me," he urged.

"I've been watching a lot of movies lately and I really like romantic comedies and just anything to do with romance…." Maddie said before he directed her attention to the Christmas tree.

Chimney smiled. "I really like them too."

Maddie turned her head to look at him and she shook her head. "Come on, no you don't. No guy likes to sit there and watch those movies with their girl… umm friend."

Maddie could feel her cheeks get hot. She couldn't believe she had almost said "girlfriend". But Chimney didn't seem to either pay attention to it or mind. He was grinning.

"Well, I'm not like all those other guys. I love a good movie with romance."

Maddie smiled. Chimney definitely wasn't like all the other guys she had met.

"So, tell me your favorite," Chimney said after a moment.

"Guess," Maddie said

Chimney laughed. "Okay, fine."

He looked like he was deep in thought and he was being sort of dramatic about it.

"Chim, what are you doing?" Maddie asked as a smile began to form on her lips.

"I'm thinking really hard. There's a lot of movies out there that have romance in them."

Maddie shook her head and laughed. She loved how goofy he could be at times.

"Titanic," Chimney said after a minute.

"Eww, no," Maddie said in disgust. "It's so overrated and the ending was dumb. Rose had enough room for Jack to get up there with her. It's been proven."

Chimney's expression was full of hurt. "You didn't think it was sad? I cried the first time I saw it… and I have read that article where it's been proven, but that still doesn't change the fact that it was sad."

"Yeah, it was sad, but it was only because she didn't have enough common sense to even try to let Jack get on there with her."

"Ouch."

Maddie laughed.

"Okay…" He said as he began to think again. "Don't tell me you love Dirty Dancing."

Maddie's mouth fell open. "Yes, I do happen to like that movie. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh no, Maddie," Chimney said as he shook his head.

"I'd like to know why you hate it so much."

"Well, it's mostly a personal reason, but I can't watch it now. Whenever I think about it, I see images of my ex girlfriend and I lying on the floor with a busted nose and lip. I had the busted nose and she had the busted lip."

"Oh my god," Maddie whispered.

"We were at this party and I picked her up like Johnny did with Baby at the end of the movie. It didn't end well."

Maddie began to laugh so much that she couldn't breathe. Chimney began to laugh with her.

"I'm so sorry for laughing, but why did you think it was a good idea to lift someone up like that?"

"I think part of me knew it was a terrible idea, but I was only trying to impress her and her friends. It didn't work. She was the opposite of impressed. I'm pretty sure she hated me after that."

"I'm sorry," Maddie said.

Chimney shrugged. "It was a long time ago. It's fine… and if you ask me, Dirty Dancing is slightly overrated," he said before he began to grin at Maddie.

"It isn't," she said as a smile formed on her lips.

"It is," Chimney argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, it isn't."

Chimney literally began to giggle and that made Maddie laugh out loud. They spent a good three minutes laughing. At first it was because of their playful argument, but then either of them didn't have a clue what they were laughing about.

She had actually forgotten how great it was to laugh until her stomach hurt. It was definitely a feeling she had missed.

"I think we can now say we are officially five year olds after that argument," Maddie said as she wiped her eyes because of the tears that had begun to form because of the laughter.

"You started it," he pointed out.

"Actually, you did,' Maddie said.

He grinned. "Maddie."

"Chimney," she said before she laughed again.

"Have I ever told you that you have a nice laugh?" He asked.

Maddie shook her head. "No one has ever told me that."

She didn't think her laugh was bad or annoying, it just sounded like any other laugh she had ever heard. And apparently everyone else thought that too because no one had ever gave her a compliment about it.

Except Chimney.

Maddie was beginning to notice that he loved a lot about her...

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

Maddie nodded.

"Well, Maddie Buckley… I'm disappointed in every other person you've ever met that didn't bother to tell you... but you have a really nice laugh."

Maddie bit her lip and she felt her cheeks get hot.

"And this is one of those times you should believe me because like I said, I never lie to you," Chimney said.

Maddie smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What about The Notebook?" Chimney asked after a moment of silence.

"Not my favorite, but I liked it. It was sad though."

"I'm glad we finally found something we both agree about during this conversation… this one's a newer one, but what about 13 Going on 30?"

"It's not my number one favorite, but I really loved that one a lot. It was cute."

"I agree… uh, let me see. I really love this, but I'm not sure if you'll know it. None of my other girlfriends… umm, I mean friends, knew it… uh, what about When Harry Met Sally?" He asked.

Maddie could tell that Chimney was embarrassed, but she wasn't going to point it out. He didn't say anything when she had slipped up and almost said "girlfriend", so she definitely wasn't going to do it to him.

But Maddie did find it interesting that they both had slipped up though…

"Chimney," Maddie said slowly.

For a second, he looked very confused, and Maddie realized she shouldn't have said his name in that manner. He must've thought she was calling him out about what he had said.

"What?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When Harry Met Sally is one of my favorite movies of all time," she admitted.

His lips slowly turned up into a smile. "You're kidding," he said.

Maddie shook her head. "I'm not. I really love it."

Chimney actually looked like he was the happiest person on Earth after hearing that piece of information. His smile had turned into the goofiest grin of all time.

"I love that. I was convinced I was the only person who's ever watched it."

Maddie smiled. "I've loved it since I was a teenager. There's just something I really love about the idea of two people who meet each other, become best friends, and then they fall in love with each other and don't realize it…. and then it just fully hits them one day that the other person was that one special person for them all along."

Chimney nodded. "Something that like that is really special to have. If someone has that, they should never let it go. I know I won't…. uh, wouldn't. I wouldn't let it go."

He awkwardly turned his head and looked away from Maddie.

She began to think about what they both had said, and then it hit her.

Of course, they were talking about the plot of a movie, but it kind of fit her and Chimney's relationship. She considered him her best friend and she was sure that he thought the same about her too.

"I know I won't" was what he had said. He was talking in present tense like he already had something so special that he wasn't going to let it go.

Maddie didn't even have to question if it was her because she was the only woman in his life. It was definitely her.

Maddie was certain about one thing: she wasn't going to let him go either."

She wanted to change the subject. Maddie cleared her throat to get Chimney's attention before she began to speak.

He turned his head to look at her and gave her a small smile.

"So, we can have certain days out of the week where we watch movies. One day we can watch something you like, and then we can watch something I like… and after that we can have days where we watch certain genres… Saturday can be action movie day and Sunday can be horror movie day… or whatever we decide. It doesn't matter to me."

Chimney smiled. "That sounds great, but…"

Maddie became confused. "But what?" She wondered.

"We hang out a lot, but do you actually want to see me every day?" Chimney joked.

Maddie's mouth fell open as she realized what she had done. She had already found a way to make sure she would get to spend time with Chimney every day.

Maybe she really did miss Chimney a little too much when she wasn't with him…

"You're my best friend, Chim. Of course I want to see you every day."

Chimney looked at her with all seriousness. "You're my best friend too, Maddie."

"Can I make a suggestion?" He asked after they had been silent for a few minutes.

"Yes," Maddie answered.

"Can the romantic movie days be on Wednesday?"

"Why that day?"

"Well, tomorrow is Wednesday, and I'm just ready to watch the best romantic movie in the world… which is Titanic," he said.

Maddie's eyes widened as she looked over at him.

"I'm kidding! We're definitely watching When Harry Met Sally. That sounds okay, right?"

Maddie smiled. "That sounds perfect."

Maddie couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 **A/N: I honestly don't know how popular When Harry Met Sally is, but literally no one I know has watched it… but it's literally about these two people who meet, and then they're friends for over twenty years, and they slowly fall in love with each other. I had to use it because it reminded a little of Chimney and Maddie's relationship.**


End file.
